maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Potions 11 / Moves Like Jabba
Potions 11 / Moves Like Jabba '''is the 24th episode of MAD Season 2, and the 50th overall episode of MAD. Episode Summary '''Potions 11: Harry Potter gets a team of wizards together for one last heist. Moves Like Jabba: One of Jabba the Hutt's guards explains how he got his job... through song! Segments #MAD News - The MAD News anchor announces that 24 hours since Easter and the Johnson family still haven't found all their Easter eggs. #Opening Scene #[[Potions 11|'Potions 11']] (Movie Parody of Ocean's Eleven / Spoof on Harry Potter) #Animated Marginals segment - Alfred rings the doorbell for Mouse Exterminator Service, then rodents steal his car. #Evil Medieval gets stopped by crossing bridge (Spoof on Evel Knievel) (Animated by Mike Wartella) #Attorney with a Booger - ACT 1 (Ad Parodies segment based on a cartoon by Johnny Ryan) #Elderly and Disabled People Cross the Street (Animated by Don Martin) #Parent Trainer (Parody on Johnson's Puppy Trainer) (Ad Parodies segment) #MAD Security Cam - Kevin's House (MAD Security Cam segment) (Stop-motion Cartoon) #Attorney with a Booger - ACT 2 #Spy vs. Spy - Smoke Bomb (Spy vs. Spy segment) #Animated Marginals segment - A guy got all balloons, but they get popped by a cactuses. #Attorney with a Booger - ACT 3 #McSpidee's (Restaurant Parody of McDonald's and Hardee's / Bug Parody of a Spider) (Animated by Mike Wartella) #[[Moves Like Jabba|'Moves Like Jabba']] (Music Parody of "Moves Like Jagger" by Maroon 5 featuring Christina Aguilera / Spoof on Jabba the Hutt from Star Wars) (MAD Music segment) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - (from Potions 11) Balthazar says, "That was stupid, stupid, STUPID!" (5-second Cartoon segment) Gallery Transcript Trivia/Goofs *This is the first time Harry Potter showed up, and also the only time Black Spy wins in a lineless Spy vs. Spy segment, and also the final time Spy vs. Spy was not in stop motion. *This is the second time the Ocean's Trilogy was on MAD, and the second appearance of the Evil Medieval character. And also, Billy Dee Williams is in this episode, making this the second episode of MAD to feature a guest star. *This is the fourth recurring sketch episode. The previous recurring sketch episodes were: *#'Pokémon Park / WWER' *#'ArTHOR / The Big Fang Theory' *#'Demise of the Planet of the Apes / The Celebrity Ape-rentice' *12th appearance of the MAD Security Cam segment. *Hugh Davidson had a voice cameo as Criss Angel and Billy Dee Williams had a voice cameo, too, in Potions 11. *In the 5-second cartoon, you can see Todd Levine and Alex Russo along with Security Guards arrested Balthazar Blake when he is saying "That was stupid, stupid, STUPID!" in Potions 11. *Billy Dee Williams reprises his role of Lando Calrissian from ''Star Wars Episode V: the Empire Strikes Back''. *In Parent Trainer, you can hear the theme song for Scanty and Kneesocks from the anime, Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt. *Maroon 5 and Christina Aguilera's "Moves Like Jagger" is also on Just Dance 4. *This episode of MAD was not a full Easter special either. Voices *Hugh Davidson - Criss Angel, Easter Bunny, Evil Medieval Announcer, Bug, and Diary Girl's Dad *Keith Ferguson - Balthazar Blake, Mr. Foreman, and Stephen's Dad *Tom Kenny - Todd Levine, Gamorrean Guard, and Rob Killmurder *Piotr Michael - Harry Potter, Concierge, and Attorney with a Booger Announcer *Rachel Ramras - Alex Russo, Spider, Woman with Booger, Victoria's Mom, and Sabrina Spellman *Kevin Shinick - Ron Weasley, Albus Dumbledore, Gandalf, Lucky, Parent Trainer Announcer, Evil Medieval, David Blaine, and the MAD News Anchor *Tara Strong - Hermione Granger, Stephen, Diary Girl, and Zatanna *Billy Dee Williams - Lando Calrissian, Attorney, and Casino Guard Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes